


The Chase

by niciasus



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: F4: Rise of the Silver Surfer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Spoilers for the new F4 movie. Human Torch tries to capture the Silver Surfer.<br/>Author's Notes: Based on the movie. I know nothing about the comics. Silver Surfer though caught my attention. Enigmatic and so cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**The First Time They Meet**

He is Johnny "Human Torch" Storm, one fourth of the great team Fantastic 4, a celebrity no less, and the limelight is all his. He's as cool as ever with a heavy dose of flash, and he has some smarts, intelligent hidden behind the cockiness and the overabundance of confidence. There will be situations he'll simply fuck up. He won't know it, though, till it's over.

"Flame on," Johnny yells when the weird dude surfs in on his board.

Johnny pounces after him like a cat on a mouse.

The dude is fast. Look at him, ducking and weaving, arms straight out to the sides holding balance, and then he bends and rolls, keeping it together Mr. Metal Slinky. They are like one, man and board, surfing to the air waves, man. Johnny could use a good surfboard the next time he goes to the beach with his friends. And definitely could do with the cool metallic suit.

Wow, he's awesome, he thinks, trying to catch up. Maybe the dude can tell him how to get a body like that. Then the Silver Surfer looks back on Johnny. Tantalizing him, taunting him with his supreme power. The cold expression on his face tells Johnny to catch me if you can. Johnny remembers this is the enemy.

Johnny kicks it up a notch. His body a human torch flaming the sky, not even the winds can withstand the awesomeness of his power. And the Human Torch can't catch the surfer dude. Barely misses the silver ball lobbed at him.

Johnny becomes frustrated, although, no one can witness the change in him, an emotion not often seen by others. It matters that he knows and the Silver Surfer knows because he making Johnny's power chop meat on a brown platter.

Despite the mental brilliance of his soon to be brother-in-law, the beautiful, smart invisible, shield wielding sister, and the Thing, ugly and freakish strong. Johnny still can't wrap his mind around how Alicia and the Thing get it on. To the world, he's the best of the best of the four. Versatile and hot. Slash and burn, baby, the Human Torch is here.

The Silver Surfer leaves him eating air waves dust. Can't save humanity if you can't hang in there with the big guys.

Tired of being left behind, Human Torch draws deep within himself, all blustery and heat, pours on the octane and there he goes. In the Zen, feeding on oxygen, speed at full throttle. So much so, he overshoots his destination and the unsuspecting and overly confident Surfer.

And nothing happens. That's right, but for the feel of a cold hand grabbing him around his neck, squeezing his throat and it dawns on Johnny he might be in serious trouble.

While he's gasping for breath, he stares at the face of his enemy. Johnny can't latch onto anything, his body afloat in outer space. Except he briefly touches the skin and it's real. Made of metallic skin and not the suit he thought of originally. The cool features of a perfect specimen, granite and slick muscles. Lips the right size, beautiful enough for kissing. It's the eyes that capture the most of his attention.

Which seem to penetrate Johnny down to his bare soul, he's looking back, though, willing this thing to let him go. Chills seep through the tough material of his uniform, sliding between the pores of fabric and skin. The cool threads fill his entire body snuffing out the flames, killing his energy. The surfer drops him like the chop meat that he is and Johnny floats in semi-consciousness from outer space back to his world. If he doesn't get it together soon, bad things will happen and the world will see exactly the result of one super power going on the lame.

"Flame on."

"Flame on," he says, louder, absolutely determined.

Splash.

He hits the ground at the point of where it all started. He lives. Sue is there. So are Reed and Ben, concerns written on their faces. Human Torch tries to put Johnny back together again, bringing on the loud, sometimes obnoxious boy/man. But something changes from the touch of that glorious silvery ice. It goes deep and it's inside of him, the converging of two different energy sources, ice meeting flames, warmth meeting cold, a breakdown of sort like the smooth touch of a lover claiming each other.

End.


End file.
